jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ni Jahaatir
Equipment Weapons: * 2 x Red lightsaber * Cortosis Heavy Vibro-Battleaxe * 2 x Sith Sword * Durasteel Heavy Hammer * Dual-Blade Durasteel Scimitar Lance Armour: * Ultra-Class Crusader Armour Because Mandalorian Iron was Banned from use by the new Mandalore, all armors were recreated to instead include other metals; now it's a first Layer of Adamantium and Titanium Plate Armor, an underlayer of Quantum and Phrik, and finnaly a soft metalic mesh of Cortosis and Iron clothing. Something else to note; the UC Armor has a Neural Net Interface System (N.I.S.). This interface controls everything from your thoughts, everything by air conditioning to increasing power, mobility, sheilds, speed and energy. Your visor also has a heart rate monitor on the bottom left and an automatic targeting system which can lock on your enemies within a 30 meter range, apart from this it has a heat sensor and night vision mode. The armor has a battery life of 12 months until it has to be recharged. In any case of any Space combat this Armor can filter air for 10 hours. This armor has another special thing above all others, customization within a 500,000 times, this is the list of the basic and upgraded customs: ** Small rocket launcher on the upper left wrist ** Flame thrower on the upper right wrist ** Jet thrusters on the range of 50 kilometres on both lower ankles ** Heavy Shields ** Shoulder mounted weapons *** Z-6 Rotary Mounted Chaingun *** PL-X Mountain Rockets (3) Any other Weapon that can be mounted ** Wrist Blasters,Heavy Wrist Blasters ** Concussion Grenade Launcher ** Soft Metallic Mixture that solidifies on your melee weapon, making a fast and easy sheath ** a Holster inside the lower right leg to put Pistols or small Daggers in ** Automated Havoc Missile Launcher on the shoulder ** Wrist Dagger ** Poison or Flame or Explosive or Metal Dart Launcher -HERCULES- Its name comes from a mightly legend and the Hercules UC has its rights of its own, its arms are double the size of a normal UC, because its optical and fabric sensors have increased for its pure Mandalorian Iron fists, its strength lies from the wielder. Alone, the armor can lift 2 starfighters with its bare hands, used with a mighty warrior, that strength could double, its highly armored, as such it is slow, but its strong and heavily defended from its high armor content, purely made for close range combat. ---- Combat Lightsaber Form: *Form I: Shii-Cho - Moderate *Form II: Makashi - Moderate *Form III: Soresu - Moderate *Form IV: Ataru - Moderate *Form V: Shien - Moderate *Form V: Djem So - Moderate *Form VI: Niman - Moderate *Form VI: Jar’Kai - Moderate *Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad - Mastered *Dun Möch - Beginner Hand-to-Hand: *Brawling - Advanced ---- Force Powers Core * Force Concealment - Mastered * Force Jump - Advanced * Force Push - Mastered * Porce Pull - Mastered ** Force Whirlwind - Moderate ** Force Wave - Moderate * Force Sense - Beginner ** Farseeing - Beginner ** Force Empathy - Beginner ** Force Seeing - Beginner * Force Speed - Advanced * Telepathy - Mastered ** Speech Comprehension - Moderate Universal * Art of the Small - Mastered * Battle Meditation - Beginner * Breath Control - Moderate * Dopplegänger - Beginner * Force Bellow - Moderate * Force Body - Moderate * Force Comprehension - Beginner * Force Confusion - Beginner * Force Consealment - Mastered * Force Deflection - Mastered * Force Flash - Beginner * Force Illusion - Beginner * Force Meld - Beginner * Revitalize - Beginner * Force Suppression - Beginner ** Force Breach - Beginner * Force Throw - Advanced * Force Vision - (Beginner) * Force Whirlwind - Moderate ** Force Repulse - Beginner * Force Weapon - Beginner * Force Whisper - Beginner * Precognition - Beginner ** Battle Precognition - Beginner * Psychometry - Beginner * Sever Force - Beginner * Spirit Transference - Beginner * Tapas - Moderate Dark * Deadly Sight - Moderate * Drain Knowledge - Beginner * Force Destruction - Moderate * Force Drain - Moderate * Force Fear - Beginner ** Force Horror - Beginner *** Force Insanity - Beginner * Force Flight - Beginner * Force Healing - Moderate * Force Shock - Moderate ** Force Lightning - Moderate *** Chain Lightning - Beginner *** Force Storm - Beginner * Force Resuscitation - Beginner * Force Scream - Moderate * Force Slow - Beginner ** Force Affliction - Beginner *** Force Plague - Beginner * Force Storm (wormhole) - Beginner * Force Wound - Mastered ** Force Grip - Mastered *** Force Choke - Mastered ** Force Crush - Mastered * Kinetite - Beginner * Mechu-Deru - Beginner * Midichlorian Manipulation - Beginner * Mind Control - Beginner * Sith Alchemy - Beginner * Spear of Midnight Black - Beginner * Thought Bomb - Beginner * Torture by Chagrin - Beginner Shadow * Shadow Portal - Mastered * Shadow Step - Mastered Light * Alter Environment - Beginner * Animal Friendship - Moderate * Combustion - Beginner * Droid Disable - Beginner * Electric Judgement - Beginner * Force Blinding - Beginner * Force Enlightenment - Beginner * Force Healing - Moderate * Force Light - Beginner * Force Orb - Beginner * Force Projection - Beginner * Force Protection - Beginner ** Force Defend - Beginner *** Force Absorb - Beginner ** Protection Bubble - Beginner * Force Stun - Beginner ** Force Stasis - Beginner ** Force Stasis Field - Beginner * Force Valor - Beginner * Hibernation Trance - Moderate * Mind Trick - Beginner ** Force Persuasion - Beginner * Malacia - Beginner * Morichro - Moderate * Plant Surge - Beginner * Ray - Beginner Other * Alter Damage - Beginner * Dun Möch - Beginner * Saber Barrier - Moderate * Saber Throw - Moderate * Telekinetic lightsaber combat - Moderate ---- Politics Affiliations: Sith ---- ---- History of Ni Awakening Ni rises. Ni yawns and Ni stretches. Ni looks around. Ni scratches himself. Ni does not know where Ni is. Ni sees trees and animals everywhere. Ni walks a bit. Ni hears a voice in the distance and feels a tremor in the ground. Ni peeks round a tree to see a big ugly man shouting at a smaller, uglier man. Ni cowers a little and watches as the bigger man rips out the littler mans throat and leaves him for dead. Ni watches as the big ugly man goes to enter a hidden doorway. Ni whimpers, a little too loud it seemed. The big ugly man turns and scowls at Ni. Ni worries. The man comes over to Ni and shouts at him. Ni curls into a ball and holds his head, rocking on the floor. The big ugly man is Big Master. Big Master takes Ni into the building and tells him this will be his home from now on. Ni is happy. Ni has found the Kashyyyk Academy, and Lord Feral has become Ni's "Big Master". ---- Ni's Hole Ni wonders the Academy. Ni makes a hole to live in. Ni's tiny little cave, a dank, dark, grim place. Stone walls line the box-room. Ni liked it that way, despite it barely supporting his massive size. Bugs crawled around, the walls seemed to sweat. A constant drip, dripping is heard echoing throughout the room at all times. There are no amenities, no comforts, just the cold, harsh stone walls and floor. A single light bulb flickers in one corner. Flashes of green light seem to be coming from this room and wisps of smoke or vapor, also tinged with the unnatural greenish color, floated out into the hallway. On the one wall, next to the entrance to the room, was a broken sign that was missing the bottom half. The word “Unclaimed” was painted on the top half. Ni would eat the bugs, curious. Ni would lick the walls, but did not like the taste. Still, he did it anyway. Ni was odd like that. Ni never had company, nor did he need it. Ni was happy in his dark little cell. It was comforting, as if it reminded him of something in his past perhaps. Ni did not know. Ni did not really care. ---- Ni is clever, Ni is clever! Ni walks into shadows and accidentally finds himself in a strange temple. The Shadow Temple of Korriban. Ni meets a sinister man there, Lord James. Ni asks him to teach Ni. Shadow Master agrees and teaches Ni about the Force and the Shadows. Ni is slow to learn and kills many guards before Ni realises how it works. Lord James Loyderas: "I am sure you have heard of force choke. Here let me demonstate" motions for a guard to come -Guard- "Yes My Lord" Lord James lifts his eyes and the guard is placed in a force choke struggling for his life -Guard- "Noo, stop" -Lord James- "Ni, you see now how to use it" the guard stops struggling as he is killed Ni Jahaatir: Ni grunts, tilting his head watching the body fall lifeless. Looking back at his Master, he nods slowly in affirmation. Plodding over to another guard he reaches down and scoops the man up with one hand clasped round his throat. He does no more than flinch as the guard attacks him with his blade, inflicting only minor cuts on Ni's tough skin. With a quick, sharp twitch, Ni snaps the guard's neck, and drags the body over to Lord James, holding it high like a stuffed toy, showing his Master Lord James Loyderas: "No, No. You are supposed to use the force. Haha, but very good. Thats why I use clone guards. Try again once more. And then u can snap a guards neck." Ni Jahaatir: Turning again to another guard he reaches out with the Force. The guard begins to laugh as if being tickled. He draws his massive vibro-hammer and thinks to crush the guard instead, but then thinks his Master would not approve. Angered, he tries harder and the guards head explodes instantly. Ni throws his hammer to the floor in frustration Lord James Loyderas: laughs "Hah, you Cant even do a simple force choke right. try again but the object is to torture the person. First concentrate on the person and then try to execute the force choke. We will keep doing this until you get it." ---- Ni finds a pet Ni's giant stature meant that training to fight better was a problem. Those he faced in the Academy were put-off by the giant and his thick, leathery skin. Although not impervious to a lightsaber, the blade would not easily pass through it, and that made hurting him quite difficult. Lady Tanith ("Dark Master" to Ni), devised a cunning plan and invited Ni to the Ba'al Hammon, her flagship, where he was to undertake a challenge. Dark Master placed Ni in her arena, unarmed, and unveiled to him his opponent; a 10' baby rancor. Ni pokes the rancor to see what it does, and looks it up and down, thinking how pretty it was and how would he get it into his room at the Academy, which was barely big enough for him. He thinks maybe the Big Master would let him keep it somewhere. Maybe the Dark Master would help him convince Big Master. He knew his Master (Lord James) would not approve, so it would have to be secret. Ni gets up again and sees it running at him. He mimics the beast as he plods along towards it also. They collide and grasp each others arms. The rancor tries to pull Ni's arms apart, as Ni closes tries to close them round the beast in an embrace. They struggle and the rancor roars in Ni's face. Ni turns up his nose at the smell of its breath and thinks it will probably need to be cleaned before the Big Master will let him into the Academy. The rancor struggles, roaring again in Ni's face. It struggles and then rolls around, pinning Ni down as it roars louder, trying to stand, trying to get away from Ni. Pinned down by the rancor he is disappointed as it tries to leave. Grabbing its foot he tries to clamber onto its back and hug it. The rancor growls, but softer this time, as it falls down and then rolls around, struggling with Ni, wrestling with him, but not to hurt him. Ni feels it relaxing and grabs its foot, putting it into his mouth. And so, following the wrestle, Ni wins over the rancor, and makes it his pet. After much thought, Ni names the foul beast "Feral", much to everyone's amusement, but Ni did not understand the joke. ---- Ni's New Master One day, as Ni sits in his hole, a Sith named Argento comes to him. The Sith questions Ni and his presence at the Academy, and clearly seeks to test his authenticity. He gets Ni to recite the Sith code, shouting at him, invading Ni's mind in the Force, tormenting poor Ni. Ni goes stir crazy and repeats the code over and over and over again, prgressively getting louder and louder. As if robotic, or entranced, the beast becomes wild, screaming the Sith Code out loud. Drawn by the commotion, a woman enters Ni's hole. She captivates Ni instantly and calms him down. Ni then proceeds to follow her around relentlessly. The woman he names "Pretty Master", and in fact, she was Si'at Winters, Jen'ari to Dark Master. The two form a bond almost immediately. Perhaps Ni's childlike mind amused her, or his enthusiasm to learn enthralled her. Either way, she petitioned Lord Feral to allow her to take him as her apprentice, and it is agreed. Si'at teaches Ni rudimentary Force powers; Push, Pull and Telepathy.....basic gifts he struggled to master, but under her guidance, he soon learns the techniques, and under her, pushes himself on to learning more complicated powers. ---- Ni loses Ni